Conventional infant activity centers include, without limitation, infant walkers, infant exercisers, infant bouncers, infant toy centers, infant eating centers, etc. having a lower base and having an upper tray with a child-receiving opening. The term “infant” includes a baby, an infant, and a child. Some conventional infant activity centers allow the upper tray to be folded with respect to the lower base for ease of carry and storage.
Known infant activity centers include a baby exerciser having a lower base, an upper tray with a child-receiving opening, and four bent metal tubes used in connecting the upper tray to the lower base. Four upper connecting members are attached to the tray and are rotatable with respect to the tray about their vertical axes. The upper end of each tube is attached to a corresponding upper connecting member and is rotatable about a horizontal axis with respect to the corresponding upper connecting member. Four lower connecting members are attached to the base and are rotatable with respect to the base about their vertical axes. The lower end of each tube is attached to a corresponding lower connecting member and is rotatable about a horizontal axis with respect to the corresponding lower connecting member. A line drawn between the lower and upper ends of each bent tube is tilted at an angle of about forty-five degrees away from the vertical in the use position. A button on each lower connecting member unlocks the corresponding tube allowing it to rotate about the horizontal axis with respect to the lower connecting member allowing the tray to be rotated with respect to, and folded toward, the base for storage. Each leg has three alternate attachment holes for attaching the tube to the lower connecting member to adjust the height of the tray above the base in the use position.
What is needed is an improved infant activity center.